


Persona Drabbles

by Soulsisterblondzilla



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsisterblondzilla/pseuds/Soulsisterblondzilla
Summary: Drabbles written for the persona 5 game, mostly ren/ryuji. I've tagged as Akira also, but I'm using Ren!





	1. Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble for a bday gift to my friend, set during the school trip to hawaii!

_“Aaaagh,_ this sucks,” Ryuji whines, digging his heels into the sand and kicking it up irritably, “We’ve been here _hours_ and no girls at all! This blows.”

He isn’t sure _what_ he expected from a school trip to Hawaii, but it was a lot better than _this._ He looks over at Ren when he doesn’t get an answer – sitting silently upright, cross-legged as he looks out over the rolling sea, glasses hiding much of his expression – Ryuji shouldn’t be surprised, really, Ren never seems to answer when he brings up girls. Maybe it gets him embarrassed?

To be honest, he doesn’t seem to be into them. Only ever speaks to him.

Ryuji hastily interrupts his own train of thought with another groan, dropping back so his head hits the sand, _“And_ I’m hungry. When was the last time we ate?”

He glances over in time to see Ren’s lip twitch up, “Two hours ago.”

Ryuji grins at that beginning of a smile, flipping over so he lay on his stomach instead, “Too long, man, too long. You got any money? Not that – uh, not that I don’t…”

Ren smiles outright this time, lashes fluttering down as he digs through his pockets and comes out with a bundle of change, “I’ll buy you a burger-”

Grabbing his wrist, Ryuji sits up, “No way dude! I don’t wanna owe you money!”

“You don’t have to pay me… back…” Ren trails off, staring down at his wrist.

Ryuji belatedly realises he’s still holding onto it. Snatching his hand away, he flops boneless back on the ground as inexplicable warmth floods his cheeks.

 _“Sure!”_ he clears his throat when his voice cracks, “Sure, but… you’d have to walk all the way to the store. It’s too far.”

He could feel Ren’s eyes on him. Staring at the sky instead, he hopes to _god_ the flush in his cheeks isn’t obvious. _What the hell is going on?_

“Huh,” Ren eventually said, when a few minutes of silence passes. Ryuji looks up.

“Girls.”

He’s right. Two girls clad in red-polka-dot bikinis are crossing the beach a few metres away from them, hanging onto each other’s arms, giggling, glancing over at them.

Ryuji frowns, “Huh.”

“You should go over to them-”

“-No man, you.”

Ren raises an eyebrow at him. Ryuji looks to the ground, warmth rising in his cheeks again – _what is_ wrong _with him? –_ but still…

“Nah I’m too hungry, let’s go get that burger.”

 


	2. 4am

_Ding-a-ling!_

Ren frowned, rubbing at his eyes irritably and reaching blindly in the darkness. Morgana groaned, curled up at his feet.

“Can’t you put that thing on silent?”

Before he moved here, he’d never once _needed_ to – who really contacted him back home? - and this was the first time he’d considered it after the fourth night of broken sleep. He squinted blearily at the screen of his phone once he’d fumbled it into his hands and it flooded the room with light, catching sight of the ugly dustsheet draped over the desk he was planning to clean up in the morning. Well, if he could wake _up_ in the morning.

He swore to _god_ if it was Yusuke announcing his intent to use his television again…

 _Oh._ Ryuji. Weird. He was usually out cold the whole night.

_“You awake?”_

Ren rolled onto his back, both hands coming up now to tap at the screen, _“What’s up?”_

_“Nothing. Just bored. Hey, do you think it’s too late to go for a jog?”_

_Ah._ Ren’s lip twitched, _“Didn’t get a chance to exercise today?”_

_“Stupid detention kept me in!”_

Ren laughed. Morgana stirred irritably, _“Yes, I do think it’s too late for a jog.”_

_“Yeah… I figured. The hell am I supposed to do instead? I can’t sleep!”_

_“Run around the room in circles-”_ Ren began typing, smirking… then, his smile faded, and he deleted the words.

 _“Just talk to me,”_ he typed instead.

Apparently, it took Ryuji a couple of attempts to respond, the tell-tale three dots popping up enough times for something to tighten in Ren’s gut until –

_“Sounds rad. You ever see that film about the yakuza and the cop with the blonde hair?”_

The knot in his stomach released and Ren sighed, _“No, but I guess you’re about to tell me about it.”_


End file.
